Digital image processing has become very commonly used and important in many fields. Digital image processing acquires an image from a sensor and transforms the image to viewable content. However, digital images can be subject to various aberrations, and must be processed to reduce or eliminate the aberrations. The resulting processed image should have high quality, avoiding artifacts such as noise and blur as much as possible. Conventional image processing techniques to enhance the quality of a captured image combines multiple frames. That is, more than one frame may be used to remove artifacts, which may be commonly observed during a zoom operation, for example.
One particularly common application for digital imaging is with consumer devices having cameras, such as digital cameras, wireless telephones including smartphones, tablet computers, or other computers having cameras. Many users of consumer devices such as smart phones and tablets have a specific interest in photographs of the human face. The human face is a very common subject in photographs, and it is therefore very important to recreate the face without introducing aberrations. Recreating images of the human face without aberrations can also be very significant in the area of digital surveillance, such as in commercial or residential security systems.
Accordingly, devices and methods that enhance quality of an image, and more particularly provide improved images without aberrations commonly found in digital images, are beneficial.